


Can I Have This Dance?

by bookworm2017



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm2017/pseuds/bookworm2017
Summary: Logan is the tech manager at a local theater who can't stop crushing on Roman, a professional ballerina performing in the annual production of The Nutcracker. He doesn't want to admit his feelings, as Roman tends to boast about himself too much. One night, however, Roman makes his move and asks for a dance.





	Can I Have This Dance?

Orignally posted on my Tumblr @sanders-specs

If there was one thing Logan couldn’t stand about his job, it was the drama queens. Actors and actresses thinking that just because they were the star of the show, they could walk over everyone’s toes and act like it was somehow that person’s fault.   
Roman Sanders was the worst of them.   
In all of his years of working as a tech manager for this theater, he’d never encountered someone as egotistical as Roman. He boasted so much and so loudly that Logan could hear him through the sound booth, and that was with the stage mics off. He was the best dancer, the greatest looking human alive, it was no wonder he was cast as the Prince in The Nutcracker. Heck, he could be an actual prince if his looks were anything to go by.   
It wasn’t his boasting and bragging that got on Logan’s nerves. No, he could’ve tuned that out any day. What bothered him was how much everyone liked this guy. Despite the fact that nearly every day he said he was better than everyone else, they all just seemed to go along with it. Even laugh about it. How could they be so okay with it?!   
“You’re staring again,” Logan’s co-worker and best friend, Virgil, says. “Why don’t you just ask the guy out already?”   
Logan jumped at that and turned to glare at his friend. “why would I want to go out with an egotistical brat like him?”   
Virgil rolls his eyes. “Because you’ve been checking him out ever since rehearsals started.” He dropped his feet from where they’d been propped up on the soundboard, an action Logan normally scolded, but he’d been too distracted to notice. “You gotta admit, he’s pretty fine. And in those tights?” Virgil let out a low whistle.   
“Grow up,” Logan says, though he couldn’t stop the flush on his cheeks. So what if Roman was as handsome as he said he was? So what if Logan couldn’t help staring at his legs every time he practiced his solo dance? Roman was a dancer, of course he’d have nice legs.   
That didn’t mean Logan liked them. or him.   
“You’re staring at his ass again.”   
Logan silently curses himself and turns his eyes back to the soundboard. “Get back to work, Virgil.” 

“I’m out,” Virgil says later that day. “don’t stay here too late.”   
Logan simply waved him off. “Goodnight.”   
“Oh, and fair warning, Mr. Nice Ass is headed this way.”   
Logan looked up at that, but Virgil was already gone. A second later, Roman had taken his place, grinning at Logan and leaning against the doorframe. He’d changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater with a winter coat tucked around his arm. “Making sure that the lighting is just right for my beautiful figure?” Roman asks in that same cocky tone of his.   
Logan rolls his eyes and turns away. “I’m ensuring that the lighting is correct for each scene so as not to wash out the dancers, yes.”   
“So I was right!” Roman says triumphantly.   
Logan doesn’t bother responding. He goes back to work, hoping that Roman would get the hint and leave.   
“You know, I’ve always wondered how lighting works for show,” Roman says, making Logan sigh. “I mean, it’s always so superbly done, I just can’t help but wonder how you make it so fantastic.”   
“Oh, so you’re complimenting people now? Got tired of talking about your own talents?” Logan asks, his voice bitter.  
“Well I am an accomplished man,” Roman says. “But you know, the show can’t happen without people like you.”   
Logan freezes and glances at him. “People like me?”   
He sees Roman’s eyes go wide and the other man rushes to him. “I didn’t mean it like that!” he exclaims. “I simply meant that without you and the crew and the set designers, us dancers and actors would be nothing! I…I…” his voice trailed off, seeming for the first time without words. “I’m trying to say that I appreciate what you do, Logan. I respect it. I certainly don’t have the brains for it.”   
Logan bit his tongue to keep from agreeing with him. Had Roman Sanders just complimented him? With no snide remark afterwards?  
“I suppose…thank you,” Logan says, not knowing exactly how to respond to that.   
“So will you show me?” Roman asks, now sounding rather shy.   
Logan frowns at him. “Show you what?”  
“How to set lighting, of course!” Roman says, taking the seat that was usually Virgil’s and scooting closer to him. “That is what you were doing, right?”   
“Correct,” Logan says slowly. He studied Roman’s face, trying to see if the other man was joking or not. There seemed to be genuine curiosity in his eyes, and Logan could feel his itch to show off what he knew, to show that Roman wasn’t the only talented person in the world.   
So Logan showed him how he inputs codes and commands for each switch, labeling each one for a certain scene. He showed the dancer the buttons certain lights were assigned to and even played with them a bit to show his examples. Roman watched and listened with apt attention, which only egged Logan on.   
By the time Logan was finished rambling, most everyone had left the theater. The entire building was quiet, save for the two of them.   
“Wow,” Roman says. “I’d never thought about how much goes into one scene! All this plus the sound and sets? You’re amazing!”   
Logan flushed at the compliment. “While I admit your flattery is nice, it really isn’t that difficult.”   
“Oh hush,” Roman says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You’re amazing, Logan.” He leaned forward then, a glint in his eye. “Can I try?”   
“Oh I don’t know about that…” Logan’s voice trailed off when Roman gave him puppy dog eyes. Damn, why did he have to be so good looking? With a sigh, Logan motioned him closer. “Alright, but just these okay? Everything else needs to stay exactly as it is.”   
Roman nodded excitedly and started playing with the lights. Logan was surprised at how fast he seemed to pick up on Logan’s explanations. Then again, messing with lights really wasn’t all that hard. It was simply a flick of a switch or the press of a button.   
After a moment, Roman leaned back and observed what he’d done. Logan looked too, a little smile on his face. Roman had made the stage dim, with a few white lights on, mixed with red and blue lights.   
“not bad,” Logan admitted.   
Roman beamed and turned to him. “Have you ever seen the lights from the stage?” he asks.   
Logan frowns, “Well of course I have—” he was cut off by Roman taking his hand and dragging him out of his chair.   
“Come on!” Roman exclaims, as if he were giving Logan a choice.   
Roman brought Logan all the way to the stage, only stopping when they were center stage. There, Roman dropped his hand and spun around, his body moving with a kind of grace Logan could only ever hope for. He couldn’t help but stare at the ease with which the other man moved, somehow making it look flawless even in sneakers and jeans.   
Roman glanced over at him and smirked, making Logan turn his head away, hoping that it was too dark for Roman to see his blush.   
“How’s your dancing, Logan?” Roman asks.   
Logan shrugs. “I’m not a dancer, really,” he mutters. “That kind of stuff should be save for people like you.”   
Roman smiled. “So you admit I’m a good dancer?”   
“Well of course. I do have a sense of tastes.”   
Roman stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. The sound echoed off the empty room, sending a jolt through Logan. “You’re adorable,” Roman says, walking over to him and brushing back a bit of Logan’s bangs.   
Logan, with his face most certainly a bright red, batted his hand away. “You’re narcissistic.”   
Roman paused and blinked at him. “You’re not the first person to tell me that.” He says with a slow smile.  
“I should hope not,” Logan mutters.   
“What was that?” Roman asks, a small smile playing on his lips. Somehow that just infuriates Logan even more.   
“You’re always just bragging about yourself!” Logan exclaims. “You’re always showing off and bragging about how you’re the best at everything. It’s infuriating.”   
“Uh-huh,” Roman says, taking a step closer. “Did you ever consider, Logan,” he says, reach out and brushing a hand across Logan’s flushed cheek, “that I was showing off for you?”   
“I…” Logan blinks. “What?”   
Roman smirks. “Did you ever consider that when I was boasting and bragging, it was all a show for you?” he takes Logan’s hand and spins him around so that his back was pressed against Roman’s chest, their hands clasped together. “I thought it would’ve been obvious, since you couldn’t take your eyes off me the entire time I was speaking.” His lips where right by Logan’s ear, his breath sending shivers down Logan’s spine.   
Logan shook himself mentally and stepped out of Roman’s grasp. “I was watching you because you were being an idiot,” Logan says. “And bragging about yourself will in no way win my affection.”   
Roman watched him bemusedly. “Noted,” he says. “Then how about a dance?”   
Logan blinked. “What?”   
Roman pulled out his phone and turned on a waltz—Waltz of the Flowers, to be exact—and set the phone on the edge of the stage before approaching Logan again. He held out his hand and bowed, ever bit a prince. “May I have this dance?”   
Logan sputtered, not knowing what to say. “I…I can’t!”   
Roman grinned and gently took his hand. “Just follow my lead okay?”   
Logan gulps, but allows Roman to pull him into the circle of his arm. Was Roman a Siren or something? That was the only explanation for him getting Logan of all people to dance. 

Throughout the entire thing, Logan just tripped over his own feet for the most part. Roman was patient with him, though, helping him recover effortlessly and telling him where to move his feet. Logan hated to admit it, but Roman was a good teacher. By the end of the song, Logan was only tripping a little.   
“That wasn’t so bad,” Roman says, smiling down at Logan. It was then that Logan realized how close they were—how close Roman was holding him. Somehow though…Logan didn’t mind.   
“I was terrible,” Logan mutters.   
Roman chuckles. “there’s always room for improvement, my little nerd.”   
Logan frowned in disapproval at the nickname, which only made Roman grin even more. “I could teach you more,” Roman offers, “after rehearsals.”   
“I could ask no such thing of you. not when you need to look out for yourself so you may perform,” Logan says.   
Roman rolls his eyes. “It’s no big deal. And as payment,” he grinned when Logan’s eyebrows shot up. “you take me out for coffee afterwards.”   
Logan started at that, then saw the glint in Roman’s eyes and understood that this—all of this, from the lessons to getting Logan worked up—was just a dramatic way of asking Logan to coffee.   
Well, he supposed he would expect nothing less from Roman.   
“I think coffee will be a sufficient form of payment,” Logan says.   
Roman’s entire face lights up in a way that makes butterflies in Logan’s stomach flutter. Roman takes a step back, which made Logan frown, up until Roman bowed and brought Logan’s hand to his lips. “Shall we go then, my nerdy prince?”   
Logan couldn’t’ help but roll his eyes at the name. honestly, could he be more creative with the nicknames? But he smiled and tightened his hold on Roman’s hand.   
“We shall.”


End file.
